realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Spell turret
Enter the Spell Turret (DMG 2). The Spell Turret can be programmed to recognize (and thus ignore) targets by: creature type, creature race, or by specific individual. In addition, the recognition protocols can be reconfigured in 8hrs by someone with Craft Wonderous Item (you). It can be mounted on the outside of your box and is technically a form of trap. This gives our mobile box the ability to hurt people outside without exposing yourself to attack. The trap, unfortunantly, can be attacked and has 200 hp and hardness equal to that of the material that it is mounted in. Assuming that the wall was made of Obdurium and had an augment object spell cast on it (SBG 41), the hardness should be 60 (30*2). Which would make the progression from 1 to 9: 500, 3000, 7500, 14000, 22500, 33000, 45500, 60000, 76500 Edit: For XP it looks like: level*80xp - 40xp x Spell level From 1 to 9: 40, 240, 600, 1120, 1800, 2640, 3640, 4800, 6120 A spell turret is a trap that has been imbued with spells that it casts in a predetermined order. Difficult to create and time-consuming to maintain, spell turrets are typically encountered warding the tower of an accomplished mage or the sanctuary of a powerful arch-cleric. Building a Spell Turret Basic Statistics. Calculate your spell turret’s game statistics, such as HP, skill DCs, and defenses as you would any other trap and large-sized object. (For more on creating traps and objects, see the Dungeon Master’s Guide 2 and Dungeon Master’s Book.) Power Source and Class. Choose the power source and class you’ll be drawing powers from to build your spell turret. Most spell turrets are built using powers from a single class; however, mixing spells from multiple classes or even multiple power sources can make for a unique and memorable trap. Appearance. Think about what form your spell turret might take. Is it a stone face set into the wall at the end of a corridor? Is it a towering statue? A glowing gem in the center of a mural? A pillar traced in runes? The sneering bust of a demon? How your spell turret looks should embody the power source, reinforce the dungeon’s theme, and reflect your choice of spells. Attack Powers. A spell turret is imbued with 3 attack powers: 1 at-will power, 1 encounter power, and 1 daily power. You may choose any powers you like, but their level must be equal to or less than the level of the spell turret. Try and take powers with the highest level possible, but don’t worry if you decide a lower level power suits your turret better. A spell turret uses one of its attack powers each round. The order in which a spell turret uses its powers is shown below: Round 1 – At-Will. Round 2 – Encounter. Round 3 – At-Will. Round 4 – Daily. Round 5 – A spell turret must recharge this round, taking no actions. After recharging, the sequence starts over. A spell turret’s attack bonus is equal to its level + 3, or level + 1 if the power affects two or more targets. It has an ability modifier equal to 2 + one-half its level. A spell turret discerns enemies from allies. Utility Powers. Each spell turret is infused with a single utility power of its level or lower. This spell helps protect the turret or aid its allies during combat. It may use its utility power as a minor action, though it is recharge recharge 6. A spell turret cannot use its utility power while recharging. Countermeasures. A spell turret always has at least three countermeasures: 1. Disable. Disabling a spell turret is a complexity 1 skill challenge of its level. Only adjacent characters can participate in the challenge, using Thievery and any skill tied to the turret’s power source (Arcana, Religion, or Nature). Use hard DCs for checks made to disable the spell turret. Skill checks made to disable the spell turret while it recharges gain a +5 bonus. 2. Counterspell. A character within 5 squares of a spell turret can ready an action to counter it. When the spell turret attacks, the creature makes an Arcana check (hard DC). On a success, the attack is negated and the spell turret takes damage equal to one-eighth its maximum hit point value. You may rule that countering the turret requires a Religion or Nature check, depending on the power source you chose. 3. Narrative. Include at least one countermeasure that rewards creative thinking and experimentation. Look at the sample spell turrets later in this article for examples. Flavor. Give your spell turret some evocative details that will help it stand out in an encounter. Elite Spell Turrets Like other traps, spell turrets can be upgraded to elite. Double Hit Points. Double a spell turret’s hit points when you upgrade it to elite. Four Attack Powers. An elite spell turret has 4 attack powers: 1 at-will power, 2 encounter powers, and 1 daily power. The encounter powers may not be of the same level. It uses its attack powers in the following sequence: Round 1 – At-Will, twice. Round 2 – Lower level encounter power. Round 3 – At-Will, twice. Round 4 – Higher level encounter power. Round 5 – Daily. Round 6 – An elite spell turret must recharge this round, taking no actions. After recharging, the sequence starts over. Two Utility Powers. An elite spell turret has 2 utility powers. It may use each as a minor action, and both are recharge recharge 6. Harder to Disable. Disabling an elite spell turret is a complexity 2 skill challenge. Sample Spell Turrets Below are two example spell turrets – one standard, one elite. The first spell turret uses arcane powers from the wizard class, while the second draws from the invoker’s divine attacks. Guardian Spell Turret These large stone visages watch over important chambers in a wizard’s tower. It relies on charms and illusions to frighten away intruders instead of killing them. This spell turret uses spells from the wizard class. Guardian Spell Turret Level 3 Trap (XP 150) Object Detect Perception DC 21, Arcana DC 13 Initiative +3 HP 80 AC 5, Fortitude 13, Reflex 5, Will - Immune necrotic, poison, psychic, forced movement, all conditions except blinded, ongoing damage except acid STANDARD ACTIONS Attack (varies) * At-Will The guardian spell turret makes one of the following attacks each round in the order shown. On the 5th round, the spell turret must recharge and can take no actions. The sequence begins again on its next turn. Round 1 – magic missile Effect: One creature within 20 squares takes 5 force damage. Round 2 – illusory obstacles Attack: Area burst 1 within 10 (enemies in burst); +4 vs. Will Hit: The target is dazed and unable to charge until the end of the spell turret’s next turn. Miss: The target is unable to charge until the end of the spell turret’s next turn. Round 3 – magic missile As above. Round 4 – sleep Atack: Area burst 2 within 20 (enemies in burst); +4 vs. Will Hit: The target is slowed (save ends). First Failed Save: The target is unconscious instead of slowed (save ends). Miss: The target is slowed (save ends). Round 5 – The guardian spell turret recharges. MINOR ACTIONS Spectral Image (illusion) * Recharge recharge 6 Effect: The illusion of a powerful wizard appears in an unoccupied space within 10 squares. It can talk and move within its square, but it cannot leave it. Each of its defenses is 11. The illusion lasts until the end of the encounter, until an attack hits it, or until a creature touches or moves through it. COUNTERMEASURES * Blind. An effect that would cause the spell turret to become blinded disables it until the end of the encounter, or for 5 minutes. * Counterspell. A creature within 5 squares of the spell turret trained in Arcana can ready an action to counter its next attack. When the spell turret attacks, the creature makes a DC 21 Arcana check. On a success, the attack is negated and the spell turret takes 10 damage. * Disable. Creatures adjacent to the spell turret can attempt a skill challenge to disable it. Complexity 1 (4 successes before 3 failures). Arcana or Thievery DC 21. Success disables the spell turret. Failure resets the challenge and causes the spell turret to use sleep as an immediate reaction. Skill checks made to disable the spell turret while it recharges gain a +5 bonus. Angel of Fury Spell Turret angel statue This breathtaking marble angel the height of two women looms over cathedrals, crypts, and other sacred sites. It channels divine energy between its outstretched fingertips and silver nimbus, which lashes out at blasphemers while bolstering the faithful. This spell turret uses prayers from the invoker class. Angel of Fury Spell Turret Level 8 Elite Trap (XP 700) Object Detect Perception DC 24, Religion DC 16 Initiative +8 HP 220 AC 10, Fortitude 18, Reflex 8, Will - Immune poison, psychic, radiant, thunder, forced movement, all conditions, ongoing damage except necrotic STANDARD ACTIONS Attack (varies) * At-Will The angel of fury spell turret makes one of the following attacks each round in the order shown. On the 6th round, the spell turret must recharge and can take no actions. The sequence begins again on its next turn. Round 1 – hand of radiance Attack: Ranged 10 (one, two, or three creatures); +11 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d4 + 6 radiant damage. Effect: The spell turret makes this attack again. Round 2 – penance compelled Attack: Ranged 10 (one creature); +11 vs. Will Hit: 2d6 + 6 radiant damage. The next time the target deals damage before the end of the turret’s next turn, choose another enemy within 10 squares. That enemy takes 11 radiant damage. Round 3 – hand of radiance As above. Round 4 – trumpets of celestia Attack: Close blast 3 (enemies in blast); +9 vs. Fortitude Hit: 2d6 + 6 thunder damage, and the target takes a -6 penalty to attack rolls until the end of the turret’s next turn. Round 5 – trumpet the star’s fall Attack: Area burst 2 within 10 (enemies in burst); +9 vs. Reflex Hit: 2d6 + 6 fire and radiant damage, and the target is knocked prone. Miss: Half damage, and the target is pushed 1 square. Effect: The burst creates a zone of smoke that lasts until the end of the encounter. The zone is heavily obscured terrain. Round 6 – The angel of fury spell turret recharges. MINOR ACTIONS Encouraging Chant (zone) * Recharge recharge 6 Effect: The chant creates a zone of hope in a close burst 2 that lasts until the end of the turret’s next turn. Allies in the zone gain a +6 bonus to saving throws. Guardian Angel (conjuration) * Recharge recharge 6 Effect: A ghostly angel flies from the spell turret and lands within 10 squares. The angel lasts until the end of the turret’s next turn. Any ally in the angel’s space or adjacent to it gains a +2 bonus power bonus to AC. In addition, when an ally is hit by an attack while in or adjacent to the angel’s space, the angel discorporates, and the damage is reduced by half. Sustain Minor: The angel persists, and it may fly up to 5 squares. COUNTERMEASURES * Counterprayer. A creature within 5 squares of the spell turret trained in Religion can ready an action to counter its next attack. When the spell turret attacks, the creature makes a DC 24 Religion check. On a success, the attack is negated and the spell turret takes 25 damage. * Disable. Creatures adjacent to the spell turret can attempt a skill challenge to disable it. Complexity 2 (6 successes before 3 failures). Religion or Thievery DC 24. Success disables the spell turret. Failure resets the challenge and causes the spell turret to use trumpets of celestia as an immediate reaction. Skill checks made to disable the spell turret while it recharges gain a +5 bonus. * Repent. An adjacent creature trained in Religion may repent as a standard action. A creature that repents spends a healing surge and becomes immune to the turret’s attacks. This effect ends if the creature attacks or makes a skill check against the turret. Category:Magic items